jkenterprisesfandomcom-20200213-history
My Minuscule Equine: Amiability is Wizardry
Description My Minuscule Equine: Amiability is Wizardry is an animated television show created by Larry Leichliter about a group of misfit wizards as they attempt to harness the power of a strange energy known as the Acolt. Creation Larry Leichliter got inspiration to create the series after news spread on Mirth of a strange, underground ritual performed for mysterious reasons. Leichliter began studying different tomes and magical texts, and soon he was entrenched in the forbidden arts. He claims to have gotten the idea for the show from "beyond the stars." However, he has later revealed in his blog on the darkwebs that he was forced to do it as a product placement for Wheat Thins and EZ Cheese Plot The show follows 6 misfit wizards and their pet satyr as they accidentally wreak havoc on their home village (and even nation) as they try to uncover the secrets of a secret force known as Acolt. Their ultimate goal is to resurrect the demon-king Malladus, but they need an unwilling vessel to serve as his body according to the spell. The wizards try to seduce a nearby farmboy, Little Macintosh, in order to have him be their vessel, but the plot thickens as the main character, Twizard, falls in love with him. The two attempt to escape the enchanted village of the wizards, but Twizard accidentally ends up covering the planet in Wheat Thins and EZ Cheese in an epic final battle between her and her pet Satyr. Characters Main Characters Twizard Twizard is the main character of the story, and the founder of her local Order of Wizardry. At the start of the show, she is dead-set on discovering the secrets of the universe at the beginning of the show. She realizes that the Order is struggling as she notices that a large portion of the budget is being spent on wheat thins and EZ Cheese instead of chalk, candles, and tomes. She learns about Malladus from an old tome, and figures that it is a good mission to get the Order of Wizardry up and running again. However, she needs an unsuspecting victim to resurrect Malladus, and she sets her eyes on Little Macintosh. She soon discovers, however, that amiability is better than wizardry, and she ends up falling in love with Little Macintosh. Zizard Zizard is the sister of Little Macintosh and the most practically minded of the order. She is constantly trying to get Little Macintosh into the Order's shed by making sure he is in the wrong place at the wrong time. She knows about most of Little Macintosh's secrets and she uses this information against him. She acts the Order of Wizardry's mole for the larger portion of the series. Rizard Rizard is the most fashionable wizard. She finds most rare minerals and buried relics for the organization. She also is the series' resident fan-service. She is constantly trying to seduce Little Macintosh, but Little Macintosh's pureness of heart counteracts her seductive schemes. Frizard Frizard is the tomboyish master of fire magic. She is responsible for lighting any and all candles during the Order's rituals. She can turn her wings into fire and rain meteors down on her enemies if she is thrown into a combat situation. She dies at the end of the series after Twizard throws a bucket of water on her face. Pizard Pizard is the green master of cooking magic. Her favorite food is pickles, which is an extremely deep and defining character trait. She is regarded by fans as being the most in-depth character of the whole series. Flizard Flizard is possessed with a moose demon named Hankorage (or just Hank), most of the time she is on the floor foaming at the mouth and making moose noises. She is the series' comic relief, as the shot will, sometimes at inappropriate times, cut to her convulsing and making moose cries. Hank actually loves Flizard, but Flizard does not feel the same way. She eventually ends up having an exorcism and leaving the Order of Wizardry for good after helping Twizard escape. Side Characters Houdini Houdini is Twizard's pet Satyr. Twizard adopted him after she (unbeknown to him) burned his family and home to ashes. He is held by a shackle to the wall of her room at the Order of Wizardry's Magick Shack so that he may never go 50 feet away from the Shack at any time. He eventually falls in love with his owner, but when he finds out the Twizard is in love with Little Macintosh, he throws a fit. Houdini swears a "silent vengeance" against Twizard for breaking his heart, and this rage reaches a paramount at the series finally. He strikes a deal with a blood demon to grant him limitless power to destroy Twizard. He ends up being drowned by Wheat Thins and EZ Cheese at the end of the series at the hooves of his beloved. Little Macintosh Little Macintosh is a small farmboy with a pure heart, sense of justice, and a host bizarre fetishes, which the wizards try to exploit, but to no avail. Twizard falls in love with the clueless colt that she was supposed to seduce and tries to run away with him, only to end the series in tragedy. Category:Media